User talk:TheIndifferentist
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, TheIndifferentist, and thank you for your contribution to Talk:Brightwood! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 08:56, 20 January 2011 Images You've uploaded a load of great images! Nice work! (Forgot to license the last few, but never mind.) I was wondering whether in your travels you came across any good images of Shifting Sands. It's the only Fable III region I can think of right now that I haven't seen anything of. We could also do with replacing the concept image in that page's infobox with a screenshot if you can find one. Keep up the good work, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I appreciate that. I apologize for any images I forgot to license. I'll try to be more diligent in the future. And I've actually been on the lookout for a quality image of Shifting Sands. I don't have any currently, but I'll do some more looking around. I'm hoping this wiki will be inundated with great images/captures once Fable III comes out on PC. Thanks. TheIndifferentist 19:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories We need to decide how we should make use of categories so that we have a standard to add to the Manual of Style. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Possibly an incredibly daft question... Hey there, I'm relatively new to Fable (well, compared to you at least). I only started playing Fable II and then only the one playthrough. Currently hooked on the third installment and struggling with he "We need guns, lots of guns" achievement. From you bio, which is rather epic if you don't mind me saying, you seem rather knowledgable about the game and wondered if you could answer something for me... "Multiple players can pool their weapons, creating a community chest that once full can be passed around to unlock the achievement for all current participants and those who may join later." - One of the notes on the entry about the achievment. I don't understand it. I have a few people who play FIII I can trade with. But does it mean you need to have all the legendary weapons in your posession at a any given time, or just own each one "at some point? Also, what does the note mean about a "community chest" that can be shared? Is that a feature in the game or just an expression? (That's the "daft question" part). I'd appriciate any help as this task looks like a mountain from where I'm...well... sitting. Thanks, Azirael (XBL: Azireal) :Welcome to the Fable Wiki! Ironically, I don't actually have this achievement myself, but I can still help you out. Earning this achievement is indeed a daunting task, but a diligent player can get about half of the needed weapons in one playthrough. The achievement's page lists all the weapon locations. To answer your question, you must have all 50 weapons in your possession at the same time for the achievement to unlock. And the so-called "community chest" is not an official game feature, but rather a user's own proposed method for unlocking this cheevo easily (Not a bad one, though). Hope this helps! TheIndifferentist 03:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : :---------------------------------------------------------- : :Thanks for the welcome =) It's been incredibly useful for quests such as Temple's Treasure and The Pen Is Mightier... :Yeah I've collected all I can, bar the one in the Auroran mines as I chose not to exploit them (damn my niceness!). Don't suppose you know what this "community chest" strategy is? Also, why would people trade weapons with you? Surely they will want to hold onto theirs? It just seems like a very strange achievement =/ ::Well, the Community Chest method only works for unlocking the achievement itself. You'd need to have at least one other person willing to trade with you, and have all 50 legendary weapons between you. Then, you'd just let the other player "hold" your weapons (just the ones he needs) so that the achievement unlocks for him. After that, he'd give your weapons back along with all of his that you need for the achievement, so that it unlocks for you, too. It's the same principle when dealing with more than two participants, just letting each person hold all 50 temporarily so they get the achievement. Actually acquiring all 50 weapons to keep for yourself is another endeavor entirely. I'm like you, I want to hold on to my weapons. Buying multiple copies of each weapon from stores helps as it gives you surplus for trading. And it's a good idea to avoid trading with complete strangers, as many, many players have been scammed. If you have any friends who are preparing to move on from Fable III, it couldn't hurt to ask them if they'll let you have all their weapons. Good luck! TheIndifferentist 17:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the correction I don't know where I got that from... it's probably because of what it sounded like. My opinion became a fact in my mind... Could you check if I made any other mistakes? K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 23:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a problem. And no mistakes, either. You're good. TheIndifferentist 00:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Just A Simple Message Just a simple message really, and not so much a question as a comment. Got started here recently, and already I have noticed your contributions. Well done! It's nice to see someone so diligent in delivering this Fable information to the masses. Oh, and your profile. With the Gargoyle insult, LOVE it :) Thanks again, and it also bears mentioning that I have every weapon on an alternate profile, save for the Chickenbane. I briefly held this weapon, but passed it along to a good friend who was instrumental to my success in my humble beginnings. A small price to pay, really (and actually I am certain I could borrow this back at any given time). My gamertag is x SDL x if you wish to add me, I suppose I can be bothered to return to Fable III (as Fable II is eating away my days now). Tatty-Bye now ;) S.D.L. 00:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well, let me be the first to welcome you to the Fable Wiki! (Automated welcome message notwithstanding, of course.) I appreciate your comments. I'm relatively new here myself, and my contributions pale in comparison to those of some of our veteran users. Sadly, it seems that many of them are no longer active, so we're always in need of new blood. I hope you'll stick around and help out. If you have any questions, you can certainly ask me, and I'll do my utmost to assist, but there's also Enodoc, our (seemingly) lone active Admin. Whatever you need, he'll sort it out. Thanks again. -- TheIndifferentist 20:34, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Glad to help! Let's get the achievement articles finished up!HoboHunter28 02:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Personal Message The page seemingly dedicated to myself was a mistake on my part. Just thought I should tell you so you don't think I'm some arrogant arse.King Brennus 02:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC)King Brennus :The thought never entered my mind. You're certainly not the first to make that mistake. I just marked it for deletion to ensure that it's brought to the attention of an admin. -- TheIndifferentist 03:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Most appreciated. King Brennus 03:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC)King Brennus HEY Did you catch some of the things that were "added" to the Fable III game page? I've corrected it as best I can so it isn't vulgar but if you can fill it in I'm sure it would look 10x better.King Brennus 06:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC)King Brennus :Wiki vandals...I'll never understand what drives them. I reverted the page to the version before it was vandalized. I find that's the best method for cleaning up when someone vandalizes a page several times, as was the case this time, if there aren't any Admins or rollbacks around. Thanks for the help. -- TheIndifferentist 06:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : : :No problem. King Brennus 08:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC)King Brennus : Lambert and Pinch Hello, TheIndifferentist Thank you for separating the Lambert and Pinch articles. I've been editing wikis for a while, now, there's still a lot of things I don't know how to do. Anyway, I've written the articles, added an infobox (with a picture) and included the trivial bit about the possible "Gilbert and Sullivan" reference. However, something about it irks me. I've seen some of the articles you've written and I'd appreciate it if you'd give the articles a once over; make sure everything's okay (i.e. I included everything and it's written nice). Thanks again. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, those articles look great. I wouldn't change a thing. I wish all our users were so diligent. -- TheIndifferentist 23:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks It appears it is now my turn to thank you for removing vandalism from my user page. It was very appreciated. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :My pleasure. -- TheIndifferentist 23:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Good Work Thanks for all the work you have put into the wiki in the last 6 months - it is really appreciated. I have nominated you for rollback rights. Keep up the good work! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, thanks for the nomination! I'm always happy to lend a hand. You've been very helpful, and a pleasure to work with. Thanks again. -- TheIndifferentist 01:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Congrats dude!--Alpha Lycos 01:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, I appreciate that. TheIndifferentist 02:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::In true consistent fashion (I seem to do this all the time), I realise I have been completely unobservant and hadn't noticed until now that Michaeldsuarez left Wikia in April. This means that we don't have an active b'crat. I'm going to talk to JonTheMon and see if we can resolve this issue, then we should be back on track to getting you rollback. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can wait. Leaving a "Y U NO" macro on his talk page probably wouldn't have worked in my favor, anyway. Thanks. TheIndifferentist 17:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I wonder if JonTheMon has left as well..... it's not like him to not answer his talk page for three weeks..... --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help Hi there TheIndifferentist, it's nice to finally talk to you (as close to talking as can be done on the wiki anyway:). I just wanted to say thank you for the contributions you have made to the pages listed under the Categories requiring attention category. I tried to streamline a few of them myself but there was quite a hefty amount to get through at the time. With a lot of time and effort on your part the category seems to be in a pretty neat condition. I also wanted to say that I appreciate for all the corrections you made to some of my own edits while I attempted to work my way through the list. Most of the categories I added should have been more specific and exlculsive to the game (Fable and Fable TLC) if necessary. I had not realised this until I read the comment you left on the Fable TLC category page. I'm sorry for any trouble or extra work I may have caused you and other editors in the contributions in which I made. So thanks for all the great help you have given so far and I hope to speak with you again. P.S - Congratulations on the nomination! We can all see that you have put a lot of time into making the Fable Wiki a bigger and better place. WikiaWizard 01:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I certainly appreciate the praise, but you've put in a great deal more work on the categories than I have. Excellent work. The Wiki thanks you. As for what I said concerning the Fable TLC articles, the way you categorized them wasn't incorrect at all. I was just proposing a change...another form of streamlining, if you will. I assumed those articles had always been organized that way, so no worries there. Again, I'm grateful for the sentiment and I reciprocate in kind, and I hope you'll continue to contribute here and be an example to our other editors. Thanks. TheIndifferentist 03:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Which Fable game is your favorite? Necromancer540 22:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Necromancer540 :Fable/''TLC'' is my favorite by far. Whether it's a superior game, or if it's just the nostalgia talking, I can't say. I've noticed you've asked a couple of other users the same question. You should just turn it into a blog or forum post. That way, the discussion is contained in one place, and it'll give anonymous contributors the chance to post. Anons make up the majority of forum traffic here. TheIndifferentist 01:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Help fixing pictures Hey fellow contributor, a new way of doing images in articles is currently being implemented in which the captions shall be gone. Here is some examples: This has been approved by Enodoc as it seems to tidy up the pages a lot. Other examples can be seen on the Mass Effect wiki. Sizes are the main issue to work around, please view here for an example of the pages done in such.--Alpha Lycos 04:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Legendary Weapons Locations I am trying to catalogue where different legendary weapons have been found in Fable III, to see if there is any consistency or logic to them at all, or whether they are completely random. Please see here, and, if you can, try to fill in some more of the table. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have a look soon. I can contribute weapon shop inventories from my five current saves, and I'll do my best to remember what I've received from silver chests, demon doors, etc. TheIndifferentist 17:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Follow-Up I would like your opinion on the next steps as a result of the conclusions of this investigation. Other than a few inconsistencies, there does appear to be a grouping to the legendary weapons and I think we should "officially" state such on the relevant articles (Weapons (Fable III) and Fable III Legendary Weapon Locations), but also mention that occasionally it doesn't always work. Please see User talk:Enodoc/Fable III Legendary Weapons#Next Steps. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Help fixing cramped pages. Hey, I'm coming to you in search of a helper with a project I've been given permission to work on. Pages like Easter Eggs and the Silver key locations are now to be split into 3 pages, one for each mainstream game (might end up four if The Journey gets pulled into this). I figured you would be a good help with this.--Alpha Lycos 05:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Congratulations, you now have Rollback rights! Feel free to use these in your continuing battle against vandalism. You can also now add pages to the Vandalism and Edit War Watch, a pseudo protection level that marks an article which has either been vandalised or is the subject of an edit war, with Blue Lock Protection. This can be done if articles have either been attacked by two or more different vandals within two days, or if a particular edit on a page is undone and redone three times. This can be done by adding (for vandalism) or (for edit wars) to a page. See the Protection Policy for more information. Also, feel free to make use of the Vandalism Warning Message. It's the one that gets put on a user talk page that warns them they'll get blocked if they continue. Just type on their talk page. Along with Rollback, you are also eligible for rights, which can be removed or restored on request to a sysop or bureaucrat. You can also add the Rollback userbox to your page with . Congratulations once again. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, excellent. They shall be put to good use. My thanks. TheIndifferentist 05:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the description mistakes TheIndifferentist. :Not a problem in the slightest. Welcome to the Fable Wiki. Feel free to ask questions, or have a look at the Manual of Style to familiarize yourself with editing here. TheIndifferentist 20:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Help With Editing Hi there Indifferentist. I wonder if you could help. There has been recent vandalsim to the Sybil article page which you edited earlier today. The user (Wikia Contributer 173.17.55.8) has continued to vandalise and attempt to remove the information on the page even after a number of reverts. Please could you suggest what we can do about this. Thanks in advance. WikiaWizard 18:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hi guys. I rolled back the vandalism and have also given the IP a warning. If it happens again I'll block them from editing. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help guys, it's much appreciated. It seems to be resolved now and they are contributing more constructively to other articles. WikiaWizard 19:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, I'm here now. What did you nee-...oh. TheIndifferentist 23:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the quick answer about crates. I hate using my gut instinct and being wrong so often. Welcome back. It's been what? a month like? Maybe we'll chat? Think about it. Like anytime you see me there.--Garry Damrau(talk) 07:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. It seems it was in October that I last edited in earnest. It's been hectic. And thanks, but I don't use chat. TheIndifferentist 06:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Show me Could you create a page for one of the three weapon shops in Fable III and I will copy your MOS to make the other two. There is much interest in weapon collection and several pages have open links to these shops. Teach me to be a Hero.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind doing that, but I would need to boot up Fable III first, and I don't currently have internet access at home. You might want to pose that question to Enodoc, and see if he's still interested in creating pages for all purchasable properties in the game. Categories may need to be reassessed before we embark on that endeavor. TheIndifferentist 19:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :I will need to put this on the back burner as recent events, that hopefully will soon be resolved, have severly limited my internet access. I will let you know when it is. Garry Damrau(talk) 17:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry it took so long to get back to you. It appears E has created the pages for the weapon shops. I was reading the noted you wrote about the hollow men that Lt. Simmons summons and was glad you used the phrase "may not count". I have on several occasions used this fight to upgrade my Swift Irregular and get a start at least on the Bonesmasher. I never had a problem with them counting as hollow men. But as we all know if it can happen in Fable it probably does. LOLGarry Damrau(talk) 17:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, if it happened to everyone, it wouldn't be a glitch. You'll notice that I did add it to the "Glitches" section. It happened to me again last week, which prompted me to add it. TheIndifferentist 19:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Minions hello person im new to fable wiki any advice for killing minions in fable 1 really fast or please tell me they have some sort of weakness Soupman122 22:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Soupman122 :Hello, person. Minions seem to be weak to fire, so I'd recommend using the Enflame spell against them, or a powerful legendary weapon with a flame augment, such as the Solus Greatsword. TheIndifferentist 22:41, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Lupines :I totally agree that the term "Lupines" is never used in any Fable games. It is however a very common term for wolves and similar types of enemies in many RPGs. I added that Enemy Classification to have a place to link to from the Fable III Weapon Upgrade Guide. I humbly ask that you reconsider and undo the removal of this class of enemies. It doesn't cause any confusion or problem for other pages and serves to unite the enemy type for weapon upgrading purposes. Otherwise, please leave me a message on my talk page so that I can find another place to link those Objectives to.Garry Damrau(talk) 01:09, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll admit that I didn't check to see what linked to that article before I removed that section, and I should have. I removed it because I didn't feel like that need further clarification; all weapons requiring those kills explicitly state "wolves and balverines," not "lupines." The game doesn't group them as an enemy type. I simply wasn't comfortable with using that classification/term since it wasn't taken directly from the game, but if it's going to disrupt the order of the page, I'll restore it. ::Also, I wasn't edit warring. When the same content is repeatedly added and removed from an article, then it's an edit war. TheIndifferentist 17:06, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Request We have been contacted by Cheevo Archive about a possible affiliation between our wikis. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Also, would you be interested in having affiliations with other wikis in the future? It seems to be an ever-increasing practice across Wikia. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:18, April 17, 2012 (UTC) A Tale of Two Facemelters A while ago you asked if only the White Balverines were considered "Large" enemies. I discovered some information recently that may explain your quandary. I was playing a save that was most of the way through the game and upgrading two Facemelters just for the fun of it. I noticed that when I unlocked the Melter (+ Flame Damage) objective first, I had a much harder time getting the red(rust coloured) Balverines to count as large for the Giant objective. But when I did the Giant objective first there was no problem getting all Balverines to count as large. I propose that the red balverines were often dying after the damage of the shot and then the added effect of the flame damage and confirmed this by checking the stats for ranged and magic kills and also fire damage stats. You were correct that it seems that only the White Balverines are large, but this is most likely due to unlocking the fire augment first. This probably makes the Trollblight harder to kill large enemies with a flourish when the Flame damage is considered.Garry Damrau(talk) 15:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I appreciate the insight. But what about Scattershot? I had the same issues when using it. I also noticed on my last playthrough (some time ago) that, eventually, all red hobbes would count as large enemies, as opposed to just the ones with master axes. I haven't tested it thoroughly, but I'm starting to think an enemy type's classification as 'large' may change as it's scaled to the player's increasing 'level'. Just a thought. TheIndifferentist (Talk) 18:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :That's quite possible. I remember the save where I intentionally did not open the ranged and melee chests, in order to remain at level 0 in those abilities, and the enemies did not increase in difficulty even remotely as fast as when you open the chests when first available, or even earlier using couch co-op tactics. Yes the Scattershot doesn't have any elemental advantage so it would be an ideal weapon to test such theories. I must admit that I play now more for enjoyment than analysis so I'll leave that to someone else to figure out.Garry Damrau(talk) 15:41, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Wikia have announced a new thing called "Wikia Alliances". This looks like one of their better community-grouping ideas, as it mentions updates about exclusive content (think beta codes, star interviews, giveaways, etc.), and creating new connections is not usually a bad thing. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Revamping the Forums For a while I've been thinking our Forums could do with an update to make them easier to use, more organised, and more accessible to editors. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:50, June 4, 2013 (UTC) An Email Just to let you know, I was trying out the email feature from the SpecialPages, and I have sent you an email. Please let me know if you didn't receive it. Otherwise, have a read, and you can reply at . Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Dead Hamster Patnership Update I've been discussing the partnership with Matthew Allen recently, and we've come up with a few ideas we'd like everyone's input on. The ideas can be found in the newest message in Community Corner. Have a read, then head over to the discussion thread and leave your thoughts. Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:11, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Message Wall Hi there! Now that we've entered a new "cycle" here at The Fable Wiki, I would like to ask your opinion once again, this time on whether or not we should activate the feature, which would replace User talk pages. The Message Wall functions just like the late Forums (which, I was ensured by Wikia, would not disappear if they were deactivated; seems they were wrong), and notifies users in the same way. User talk pages would get archived (safely). Let me know your thoughts! Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:29, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, I have no problem with it. I've seen it in action elsewhere and it seems to work fine. -- TheIndifferentist (Talk) 20:34, February 5, 2014 (UTC)